Night to Noon
by Tarri Ouran
Summary: An adventures girl with no sense of direction named Tarri fallows the Elric brothers around town. Her sense of adventure ends up getting her in big trouble. But the question is, can she make it home? This is a romance fan fiction with Alphonse and Tarri.
1. Chapter 1 Tarri

**Night to Noon**

**Chapter 1 Tarri**

I ripped myself from my dream and lifted my head back to see the sky blue and clear out my window. That made me very happy. I rolled over on my side and looked at the clock on my wall. I really didn't care what time it was, I just knew that I couldn't sleep anymore. It was nine o'clock and that was the time I usually got up on Saturdays.

I pulled the blankets off of me and rolled out of bed. I had gotten so used to having another bed on top of mine that I didn't even have to think about not hitting my head, it was now just the way I got out of bed. I put my hands on the back of my neck to warm them up and rolled my head back. I scratched my neck and walked out of my room.

I stepped on the hallway carpet and trudged my way down stairs. I sat down on the coach and started to pet my cat. My brother was up and so was my father though, my mother was still upstairs fast asleep. I was board, I had nothing to do and no where to go. My thoughts were still slow and my mind knew how my day was going to go before I had a chance to think of it. I was going to go for a long walk. Of course, taking one of my two dogs would have been a nice thing to do though I was going to go for a walk by myself today.  
I looked around the house for my dad and soon enough I found him in the basement playing his guitar. He was very good though, when he tried to play songs that he had heard someone else play he was repetitive.

'Dad, can I go for a walk today?' I said sitting next to him. He looked at me a little confused. I supposed that he thought I was going out for some reason that he couldn't know about.

'Why?' He asked.

'I just want to go walk around and get to get to know this place a little better,' my dad continued playing his guitar softly so he could hear me.

'Yeah, sure.' He was such a reasonable dad, unlike my mother who would want to know everything about why I was going and where I was going. I know she's doing it out of love and worry but I can't give her some of the answers when I don't even know myself.

'Thanks,' I said with a smile getting up quickly and running upstairs. I got to the kitchen and look around to see what it was that I wanted this morning. I decided on toast and jam. I figured I was going to be out for some time so as my bread cooked I started to make a sandwich.

After I ate I ran upstairs saying my usually 'Hup-two, hup-two' as I hopped on every stair. For some reason it's always made me think it gets my up the stairs faster. I closed my door and walked over to my dresser. My top drawer was filled with jewelry and other small things. I opened my second drawer and pulled out my 'baby' top. I called it my baby top because it was baby blue and the sleeves were short and had a cut through the middle of them. There were two long strings made out of the same material as the shirt and were suppose to be made into a bow but I just let them hang. I looked at it then at my gray plaid skirt that was on my top bunk and put it back in my drawer. I instead pulled out my white button-up shirt and pulled my black tie off the handle of my drawer. I opened my third drawer and pulled out a pair of biking shorts. I wasn't going to risk having my skirt fly up and people seeing my underwear. I put my clothes on my bottom bed and opened the top drawer of the dresser across from my bed that had a mirror attached to it. I searched around for my knee high white socks. I found them at the back of the drawer and pulled them out without all of my socks falling all over the floor. My cream colored bra was on the safety rail of the top bunk so I didn't need to get that out.

I got dressed and walked into the bathroom. I questioned how I should put my hair up. My hair was too short to put back in a pony-tail but it was long enough to put back into two pig-tails. I put black hair elastics in my hair which were hard to see because my hair was dark brown, not black, you could still see the elastics clearly if you were looking for them. My bangs flipped out to the sides. I usually let my hair do whatever it wanted, but on the days I wanted it to look a certain way it didn't cooperate. I didn't care much about my appearance but I did like getting dressed up in cute clothes.

I picked up my bag from off my bedroom floor and shoved a sweater onto it. I was still summer brake and the sun didn't set till about nine so I didn't think I needed it but, you never know. I walked down stairs and put my lunch into my bag as well. My back was shaped like a right angle triangle but I still managed to shove all my school books and things into it.

I put my hiking shoes on and yelled goodbye from the door and after I got a bye from my father I opened the door.

'Where are you going?' I turned around with the answer 'for a walk. I don't know when I'll be back.'

'Well, be safe,' my brother was always so kind and I'm glad to have him as my family.

'I will,' I said before closing the door behind me.

I leaped off the steeps and headed down my street. I started humming a small tune I always seemed to recall. I walked until I didn't recognize where I was anymore, which didn't take long because I didn't know much about this place. I didn't even know any people who lived here. My brother is really all I need. He and I always talk about some of the oddest things that more teenagers wouldn't usually talk about.

I looked up and the sky and smiled at how clear it was. I soon found myself lost in amongst a huge amount of people. I must be in the market, I thought. I looked around for a nice shop I could maybe look around in but there were way too many people blocking my view. I got caught in a river of rushing people and ended up fallowing it until I got out of the market area and into another place. I had no clue where I was and no idea how to get home but I'm sure I'll figure it out.

I heard a train whistle off in the distance. I had only been to the train station once when we moved here six months ago. I looked around at all the houses surrounding me and fallowed a path that went through the houses and hopefully towards the train station.

I day dreamed about how maybe I'd see a famous person there. It was huge here and the biggest tourist's attraction I've ever been to. People are always talking about a place called, um, some place with 'Aqua' in its name. Apparently some great thief lives there.

I hear another whistle and keep fallowing it. I see smoke rising from above the houses. It was black smoke so it must have been from a train. Soon enough I reached a sign that read, 'Train Station'. I was so close and as I continued to walk towards to station I kept dreaming about the people that I might meet there and how I might get to meet someone like the Führer. That would be so cool!

I looked up at the clouds growing large over the city. They were big, black and scary though, I didn't pay much attention to them.

I bumped into a couple on my way into the station who were clinging to each other like they've been apart forever. I looked around amazed at all the people waiting around for they're train or for the people who are on it. There was no train at the station at the moment and I wasn't going to leave until at least the next one came. It was funny, I had no business being here but I thought this place was great. One day I was going to ride that train and go home.

I didn't like it here, it was too big. Xenotime was my home and I want to go back there. Everyone was starting to get sick there and mom was afraid we'd get sick too, that's why we moved. The epidemic ended after the Elric brother found a cure. I'd only seen them once, the older brother was really cute and the little brother was adorable. But now I'm here stuck in this busy mess of a city.

A train pulled up into the station and many people got off. They all just looked like simpletons and I wouldn't get much of a story out of any of them. I started to walk out of the station only to see large dark clouds hanging over the town. 'When did those get there?' I asked myself expecting an answer from someone around me. Then I remembered the clouds I did see traveling in from the east. 'Wow,' I said watching as rain started falling from the sky. I had really bad luck. I had to walk home, it was a good thing I brought that sweater or my shirt would be see-through. I watched as everyone started to run for shelter and a lot of people came to the station's roof for cover. Now it was twice as packed and no body wanted to leave. I looked over at the large clock by the head of the train it read, twelve thirty. I can't believe it was that late already. My day had just begun.

I wasn't hungry yet but I would be soon. I pushed my way over to the closest bench only to see a mother with four children sitting on it. I squeezed back to the entrance of the station. I stopped as I laid eyes on a huge suit of armor who head stuck out from the crowds'. It was huge the person inside must be very strong. I watched as he went to exit the station and he must have seen the rain because he stopped. I worked my way closer to him and soon I got close enough to see his tiny companion. He kinda seemed like a sidekick but he had a very large 'top dog' sort of aura about him. This made me smile and chuckle, though I couldn't hear my laugh because of all the talking. I never though that places could get this loud, it was astonishing.

The two started walking out into the rain. I wanted to fallow them, seeing something like this don't happen everyday, this would be the adventure of a life time. I swung my bag across my body so I could reach into it without taking it off. I pulled out my sweater, zipped up my bag, took off my bag and pulled my sweater over the top of my head as fast as I could. I picked up my bag again and ran after the armored man and his little sidekick. I ran past them and slid under an overhang of a door. I kept my eye on them until someone opened the door behind me it startled me. I was an old lady that was about five feet tall and had her hair up in a bun. 'Rainy today, isn't it?' I turned around and looked down at her, it seemed like she was talking to the streets instead of talking to me. 'Yes, it is,' I replied quietly. I didn't know what to do, how was I going to get away now? I couldn't just leave that would've been rude.

A boy came up behind her and looked up at me then at the lady. 'Come on, grandma,' he said pulling on her hand, 'it's cold outside.' He was right it was rather cold outside. She nodded at me and turned around and walked into the house with the boy. They closed the door and I quickly remembered the two I was perusing. I looked around for them. Now that is was raining not to many people were walking around and the people that were had umbrellas. I spotted them and chased after them. They turned down a smaller path then the main roads that were used for automobiles. I continued to run after them until I had to turn the corner witch I slowed down to turn. I was getting tired and soon stopped running after I ran past them. I was back on a main road that went in two different directions. I stood at the end of the path with the armored guy and sidekick behind me. I looked both ways panting trying to figure out which way the two were going to go. The two came up behind me and I moved out of the way so that they could pass.

I looked at the sidekicks back it had a cool design on it. I thought that it might mean something significant but I didn't really have time to think about stuff like that, this was too much fun. They both headed right on the main road. I looked the other way before walking after them. I looked back at the two and I saw the sidekicks head turn. It made me jump but I pushed it aside for now.

I started to walk slowly after them. My hair was heavy and my pig-tails stuck to the back of my neck. I didn't like being wet but it didn't matter at the moment. They both turned onto another path. I quickened my pace and turned the corner only to come face to face with the sidekick. I could feel this surge of energy pumping through me that allowed me to turn and run but before I could bolt a hand grabbed my right elbow and stopped me from running. He spun me around and the sidekick grabbed my right arm to keep me from running. He looked mad yet proud that he caught me, well, that's what I saw.

'What do you think your doing, fallowing us?' The sidekick yelled. The rain seemed louder after he shouted. I looked away from him and put my left hand up to my mouth putting a fist to my lips. It made me feel like I didn't have to answer him. I looked up at the armor and I relaxed a bit. There was something about him that made me feel safe, as for his companion, I try to pull his fingers off my arm. I'm not very strong so I didn't get anywhere but he lets go and I slip and land on my bag. My knees are up and I feel happy for wearing my biking shorts. I sit up look at both of them. I glare at the short one and get to my feet and run off. I head in the direction that they were headed and don't stop until I get to tired to even walk. I had no clue where I was now. I looked around. I'm worried now, how am I going to get home? I was close the end of the street and just up ahead the road split into two directions and straight ahead was a huge building. It had a huge flag with a silver dragon or dog printed on it. There was a large gate outside it, which must mean that it is a very important place.

I looked behind me and saw the armored man and his sidekick. I was frustrated at the fact that I let myself get caught by that shorty. I sighed and decided to start heading home, if only I knew where that was. The rain refused to let up in the slightest way and I was lost and drenched. My fun was over and I just wanted to go home. I started to shake and I couldn't help but notice how freezing I really was. I wasn't used to being out in the rain for this long. It must have been at least an hour or two. That means it'll take me two hours to get home. I grab my shoulders and looked at the two roads I can take. I had no idea which on to take. My stomach tightened then growled relieving the pain. I was hungry now, and I'm sure that my lunch was wet. I pulled the elastics out of my hair and stroked my fingers through the bottom to flatten it out across my neck. I looked behind me again and saw the two about five meters away from me. I looked at them sadly and walked off to the right, I didn't want anymore conflict with them, especially not the short one.

I continued to walk slowly, I was too tired to run or even walk at a normal pace. I looked back at the two and saw that they stopped at the gates of that large building. I couldn't believe it! I managed to fallow them all the way to where they were set out to go. A small amount of pride filled me and I smiled. But it didn't take long before I thought of my situation and frowned. I watched as they walked pasted the gates.

I really did hope that they would take pity on me and invite me into that warm and dry building. When nothing happened a great amount of shame crashed over me and I knew I'd be yelled at be mom when I got home. I saw the short one look back at me with an angry expression on his face. This cased my eyes to fill up with tears. I saw how all of this happened because I was stupid enough to go out into a city I didn't even know.

I covered my face with my hands and sobbed into them. I heard foot steps getting louder and louder. I silenced my sobbing and opened my eyes while keeping my hands over my face. It was the blonde sidekick. I turned my head and whipped my eyes with my palms. I turned around and started to walk away but I felt a hand on my shoulder. Everything was spinning around and around and soon I had a hard time keeping my balance. I started to fall backwards but I didn't hit the ground.

I open my eyes and find myself staring at ceiling fan. I'm filled with panic, usually that stops once I realize where I am but this time I have no clue where I am. I sit up and look behind me at the wet coach that I was lying on. I'm still trying to put together what's going on but can't seem to do it. I see this small dog beside the coach I was lying on. He was black and white and the cutesiest thing I've ever seen. He makes me smile which quickly gets me confused again because I still have no idea where I am. I look around the room and see a short man with black hair and glasses, a tall, gray haired older man, a chubby red haired man, a blond haired woman and a blond haired man with a cigarette in his mouth.

I put my hand on my face and my fingers feel my soft dry bangs. I slide my fingers through my hair and find that not all my hair is dry but the shorter parts are. This means I've been here for much to long. I go to grab my bag strap that is usually across my chest but it wasn't there this time. I was gone! What if someone had stolen it? I started looking around the room hectically and find that the five people were looking at me. I look back at them and feel my face getting hot. I put my hands over my cheeks and look for my bag.

I check over the shoulder of the coach and when I come back up I see the woman holding my bag with two hands. 'Is this what you're looking for?' She asks with a soft tone. I nod my head and she hands it to me. I open it up and see how wet it is inside. I zip it back up and stand up just to fall back down again. I hold my head with my right hand and wait for the room to stop flashing different colors.

'What is your name?' The woman asks me. I look up at her still confused as to where I am.

'Tarri,' I say quietly.

'Well, Tarri, my name is Riza Hawkeye.' She points to the one wearing glasses 'that's Kain Fuery,' she points to the old one 'that's Watteau Farman,' she points to the chubby one 'that's Heymans Breda,' lastly she points to the blond man, 'and that's Jean Havoc.' I can't help but look at the gun strapped to her hip. 'Don't worry,' she says grabbing my attention 'the Elric brothers brought you here.' The Elric brothers are here? But wait, the last thing I remember seeing is that blonde haired sidekick. I look away from Riza and sit on the coach with my bag on my lap. I don't want to be here, I want to go home.

The door opens and it grabs everyone in the room's attention. The small boy walks through the door with the armored man behind him. They both walk into the room and leave the door open.

'Hey, you're awake,' the sidekick says. Riza looks and me and introduces the two to me.

'This is Edward and Alphonse Elric, Tarri. The ones who brought you here.' The one in the armor waved when his name was said. I look away from them and look down at my shoes. There is no way that those two are the Elric brothers, Edward stood tall and Alphonse wasn't in a suit of armor, these two where imposters. I glared at the smaller one calling himself Edward. I got up and walked to the door. I look at Riza and thank her by one nod of my head. I exit the room and walk to the left. I had no idea how to get out of here but I'm sure I'll find it sooner of later.

I sling my bag over my back and hear an 'oaf' sound come from behind me. I was sure that I had hit someone. I turned around to see the small boy rubbing his nose. 'What was that for?' He yelled. I just turned and walked away without another word. 'Hey!' He runs in front of me stopping me from walking. This really frustrates me. 'What do you think you're doing walking away from me like that?' He looked mad he sounded mad but he didn't seem mad. I just signed and walked around him. He grabs my arm like he did before and spins me around just like before. I held my head to help stop everything from spinning. I look at him with a stubborn look on my face.

'And quit looking at me like that,' he looks right into my eyes. I grab the strap of my bag and look down at my shoes. My sock had fallen down from everything that happened today. I turn around and walk away.

He grabs me again and this time holds on to my arm after he spins me around. 'What is you're problem?' He looks ticked off. I'd be ticked off too by the way I've been acting. I look him right in the eye and say quietly, 'I just want to go home.' He lets me go and I finally notice the man in the armor is standing behind him. I look up at him but turn away before my face turns red. I walk off in a quick pace. A lot faster then I should be walking. I trip over my own feet but keep walking.

I turn many corners and still can't find a way out. I stop and look out a window and see that I'm at least two stories up. I had to find stairs and walk down them. Wait a minute, that boy had to carry me all the way up here. I should thank him but I doubt that I'll ever see him again. I look at a clock on the wall and it reads three o'clock.

'Oh, no!' I need to get to a phone. My mother is probably really worried about me. I walk up the hall still looking for stairs. I walk pass a few officer but don't bother to ask them where a phone is. Every hallway in this place looks exactly the same and I find myself even more lost then before.

I sit down in the hall and put my hands over my face. I sit there for awhile just panicking about everything.

'Need help?' I hear a deep voice say. I look up and see a tall black haired man with a slender face. I was sort of lost for words. I did want his help but I couldn't say anything. I just nod. He offers me a hand but I can't take it. I just look down at the floor. I was still very upset at the fact that I'm lost in a military building. He crouches down sitting on his toes and says, 'What can I help you with?' He asks with a very kind look on his face.

'I need a phone,' I say in as little words as possible.

'No problem,' he stands up and says 'fallow me.' I get up and fallow him. We walk down a few halls until we stop and he opens a door. He steps in and turns the light. The room was pretty big, it had a few filling cabinets, two coaches and a large office desk. He points to the phone and says I can use it. I walk over to it pick it up and dial my number. My brother picks up.

'Hello?' He says.

'Van?'

'Tarri? Where are you? Mom's worried.'

'I'm okay. Though, I don't really know where I am.'

'Oh, were you caught in the rain?'

'Yes. I was at the train station,'

'Is that where you are now?'

'No'

'Where are you then?' His voice sounds worried and angry.

'I'm at the military building.'

'Alright, I'll be there soon, okay? Just wait at the front gates.'

'Okay.' He hangs up and so do I. The man who helped me is looking at me like I should tell him what's going on.

'My brothers coming to pick me up,' I pause then say 'where are the front gates?' A smile appears on his face and he leads me out of the room.

'I'm Roy Mustange,' he says suddenly. I look up at him surprised. We were walking like he was leading me to death and his voice startles me. I look down at my feet.

'I'm Tarri.'

'Nice to meet you, Tarri,' he smiled down at me.

Once we reach the front gates Roy waits with me until my brother comes. The rain had stopped for now but who know when it'll start up again. I hold on to my bag like it's the last thing I have left of myself. I see my brother running up the road and I run up to him. I'm so glad that he's here. I look behind me at Roy and smile brightly and nod my head to thank him.

'You know you're going to be in a lot of trouble when we get home,' my brother says looking down at me. I was happy just to be walking beside him. Now that I look back on it, my whole day was a good one. It was full fun moments. Nothing about today was boring and I'll remember it forever.

'I'll be okay. I just wish I could thank those two who helped me.' My brother was confused, 'What happened?' He asked.

'Well, a lot of things. First there where the mysterious strangers I found…'


	2. Chapter 2 Alphonse

**If you havn't already caught on, my stories are writen in first person with many different views. I don't know much about writing bifocal and if you could tell me anything _you _know about it that would be a great help, but I will be writing in something like a trifocal view. The Bifocal rule is still farly new to me so any advice or rules that you know would be great, so please send me your tip and advice.**

I don't care that much for simple review like, 'that chapter was great!' (though I do like them) it's the imformation and advice sort of reviews that will make a difference. Now it is a _review _so please be as critical as you can! (but, please don't go over board and make it sound like you're scolding me...).

I know that this chapter is really short but I promise that the next will not disappoint. And if it does make you tell me what it is that I can do better.  
Make sure that you tell me about any grammar mistakes I may have made. I am an author in training after all.

**Also if you could give me advise on the attitudes of Edward, Alphonse and any other Fullmetal Alchemist characters that would be a great help. **

* * *

**Night to Noon**

**Chapter 2 Alphonse**

'Damn,' Ed said as we walk back to our dorm. He was still frustrated with that girl from yesterday. He's been talking about her since we lost sight of her. He was quiet and first and didn't even say anything about his conversation with the Colonel.

'I can't believe the way she treated me after I pulled her out of the rain! She acted like it was my entire fault – even though she didn't say anything. I mean, she was the one fallowing _us_.' I was still a bit flustered too. I'm still trying to figure out why she looked at me the way she did.

It wasn't raining anymore but the ground was still wet. It was going to take a very long time to dry up.

'Well, you did push her on the ground.' Am I trying to defend that girl and not my own brother, what's going on with me?

'I did not, Al. She tried to get away and when I let her go she fell to the ground.' He looked up at me and he didn't look very happy with my comment but he blew it off easy enough.

'Al, what do you think she wanted from us?' That was a funny question but she was fallowing us.

'Maybe she was a fan,' I say with a small laugh.

'You think?' Uh-oh, if I know my brother he's going to brag about all the things that people like about him.

'I am a rather good alchemist,' here we go. 'Nah, she couldn't be. Could she? What do you think, Al?'

'Uhh,'

'You're right, Al. She must be, we _are_ famous all over the place!' For someone as smart as my brother he sure has his head up in the clouds. I wonder if we'll ever see that girl again. I think we could set things straight then.

We get to our dorm which is paid for be the military which was good for us. As soon as we get there Ed decides that he wants to go for a walk. Of course he wants to go alone but I insist on going anyway. He turns me down and I'm stuck in this room by myself. I just lay there and soon find myself thinking about that girl from the night before.


	3. Chapter 3 Tarri

**I hope you find this chapter very intriguing. I know for a fact that it's not as good as it could be and if you feel the same way make sure that you tell me about what I can do better!**

* * *

**Night to Noon**

**Chapter 3 Tarri**

I was grounded from going anywhere for at least a week. But I think it was worth it. Summer vacation was going to end soon and now I have some memories that I can have with me forever.

I hope I get to see that armored man again, I'd even settle for the sidekick. But, I'm still wondering about why they call themselves the Elric brothers when the Elric brothers are in Xenotime. I should confront them about that but not today. Today I am staying home and playing with my cat.

The day passed quickly and soon I fell asleep on the coach with my calico kitty. She only slept there, she would never sleep in my bed, I don't know why. My farther and mother go up to bed soon after I fall asleep and leave me on the coach. When I was little my dad used to carry to bed, but now I don't fit in his arms.

I wake from a sudden presser lifting from my chest. I wake dozily thinking that it was morning and time to feed the dogs and cats. Mindy runs over to the front door and, as stupid as I am when I'm asleep, open the door to let her out thinking that she needs to use the bathroom. Just before I close the door I relies that she was now running freely. I was frozen; I couldn't believe how stupid I was for opening the door. I couldn't believe how long it took me to wake up.

I quickly grab my shoes and quietly close the door behind me. I didn't want my mother waking up and knowing that I let Mindy outside. I look around for her and had completely lost sight of her. I ran towards the middle of the city. I splashed through puddles as I ran on the wet stones. I hope she doesn't get hurt before I find her.

I was running out of breath and panic ran through me, worry filling me. I reach the market where I was yesterday. I rested for a little while looking around that area for her. She was so tiny and good at hiding, but her hair colour was easier to see then a tabbies fur would be in the dark. Hopefully I could find her. I find tears filling my eyes and I feel like braking down and crying. Though I kept searching tears fell down my face and I got angry at my runny nose.

Though the streets were bare I felt like I had to hide my face. As I walk down the road leading to the train station I can see a few people standing around and I keep as far away from it. But, as soon as I figure that Mindy might have run in there I run in and search through everything. A few people look at me but they never stop to ask why I looked so panicked or why I was looking under benches and above closed crates.

I left the station feeling completely hopeless. I really was convinced that she was gone and that I would never find my most priced possession. Constantly wiping my nose and rubbing my eyes I walked back the way I came. I looked down the road and I saw a small boy. He wasn't much of a shape because my eyes weren't perfect and they where full of water so that didn't help much ether. He was walking the opposite direction as me and as he got closer I realized who it was. It was that tiny sidekick who called himself Edward Elric. I was happy to see some one I knew out here and I had a small gleam of hope inside me that maybe he would help me out. I was also very angry with him as well and shy to face him with red eyes.

I took the sleeve of my sweater and wiped my nose with it. I tried to calm myself down as much I could before passing him. I knew that no human would even look twice at me. They would walk by afraid to get stuck in the mess I was in. People always believed that they had too many problems to help someone else out.

As we walk pass each other I glace at him quickly then back at road in front of me. I didn't put my head down other wise my nose would be even more runny then it is now. I wondered if every time I saw him I would be crying.

Maybe it was the fact that I _was_ crying that he didn't stop or maybe he didn't recognize me, or maybe he just remembered what I had said yesterday. I must have seemed like a depressed girl to him. I stopped and turned my head to look and see if he was still walking but he wasn't. He had stopped. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking straight ahead.

I was surprised. I kept watching him with a wide eyed look and my sleeve under my nose. He looked down at the ground quickly then turned around with his eyes closed. When he opened them the look on his face was unforgettable. He looked shocked and I stood there looking back at him with almost the same look on my face. I stated to shake and laughter grew behind my sleeve. I looked back in front of me and continued laughing. I was trying not to let him hear but I couldn't help but laugh. I suppose it was sort of a relief to even have him acknowledge me.

I didn't notice him standing behind me until I tried to get a second look at his face. This time I stopped laughing. He looked ticked. He was a bit shorter then me which made me start laughing all over again.

'What are you laughing at?' He said with an annoyed look on his face. I turned around completely and faced him. I calmed myself and looked at him.

'You're short,' I say with a laugh wiping a tear from my eye. The happiness disappears from my face as his face grows angry and red.

'I am not short, you ungrateful little girl!' He yelled grabbing my left arm. It felt like his fingers where digging so deep that they were toughing the bone in my arm.

'Ouch,' I winched putting my right hand over his. I tried to pry his hand off but it wouldn't move, just like last time. I didn't fight as much because this time I didn't wan to run away I just wanted his hand off of my arm. He left go and my hand took the place of he's but my grip was more like a soft touch then a bone shattering grip.

I unzipped my sweater and pulled my left arm out of the sleeve to look at the damage. He had left five broses that might form into two big ones. I slipped my arm back into my sweater and zipped it back up. I turned around and walked away remembering why I was out here in the first place.

'Guess I shouldn't have called him short,' I mumbled to myself. I sighed then stopped once I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see the boy looking down at the ground.

'Why were you crying?' He asked keeping his hand on my shoulder and his eyes on the ground. I know he disserved and answer but I just couldn't manage to tell him. I turned my head back and tried to walk away but his hand on my left shoulder was keeping me still.

'Quit doing that!' I really didn't realize it until he yelled but, I was running away from all his questions. I turned around to see him staring at me eye to eye. He dropped his hand from my shoulder and looked at me stubbornly. I groaned and replied 'I'm looking for my cat,' all my drama was for my cat. She was important to me and I would do anything for her, she was my baby.

He looked a little disappointed when I said that. I turned around and walked away. I knew I shouldn't have left him there and as I walked away thoughts of not being able to find Mindy filled my head and I started to cry again. As well as my tears I walked faster and faster until I was running.

I quickly remember that there was something I wanted to tell him and this might be my only chance. I wanted to say thanks for helping me. Calming myself I stop and turn around only to be run over by the short boy. He bumped into me making us both fall to the ground. I landed on my back and he landed on top of me. I smacked my head on the ground giving me a headache and making me feel dizzy. It took him about a second to get off of me. His hands were beside me head I could hear them move on the ground when he got up.

He sat beside me waiting for me to get up but it was a little harder for the 'cushion' to get up.

'Hey, are you all right?' His voice wasn't all that important to me at the moment, really all I wanted to do was fall asleep. I put my hand on my stomach and continued to lay there. My head was spinning and I felt sick and tired.

'Hold in there okay. Don't fall asleep,' he sounded serious. I tried my hardest to obey him but all I could do was realize how tired I was.

I felt something cold on the top of my head. That made me wake up alright. I was more conscious but I still felt too weak to move. I felt my head being lifted and soon I was sitting up right.

'Where did you hit your head?' I wasn't sure if that was still the short boy that was holding me or if it was someone else. I lifted my hand and covered where the most pain surged. He pushed my hand away with his gloved hand and placed something that was cold as ice on my head with the same hand.

'Stay awake, alright?' He had told me not to fall asleep, to stay awake. It was much easier said then done.

His right arm was around my waist to help keep me up as his hand slowly got closer to my dampening hair. The only cold item - which I know of - that melts is ice. But where did he get ice in summer? He didn't leave me, did he? I was so confused and I was trying my hardest to stay awake. Sudden thoughts of Mindy shot into my head. I had to find her. If she was out there, I needed to find her. I couldn't stand to lose her.

Even though I wanted to push myself up I didn't. The boy put the palm of his hand on the back of my head as the last of the ice melted. My head landed on his chest and I started to drift off into sleep again.

'Stay awake,' he said again this time he sounded agitated. His left hand was behind my back keeping me up and his right hand was around my waist also keeping me up. 'Stay awake,' he repeated himself while moving me to try and keep me awake. The next thing I knew everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4 Tarri

**Night to Noon**

**Chapter 4 Tarri**

Light woke me from my sleep and when I opened my eyes I could feel that same panic of not knowing where I was rush through me. The panic pasted through me but I didn't stir from my position. I just looked at the white ceiling then at the white wall beside me. I was lying in a bed, I knew that for sure, but it wasn't my bed.

I moved slowly as I pushed the sheets off of me. I only push them off enough so they were sitting over my knees. I sat up looking dazedly around the room. There was another bed next to the one I was in. The beds were white, the sheets were plain, and the whole room was plain.

I looked over at the corner of the room. That armored man was sitting there. He didn't look like he was awake so I quietly got up. I stood beside the bed and rubbed the back of my head. It still hurt from last night. As I walked towards the door I tried to fill in the blanks of the events that I couldn't remember. Before opening the door I made sure I had everything I had when I left the house in search of Mindy.

I opened the door to see a large hallway filled with doors. This must be an apartment. I really hoped that I was on the first floor; otherwise I was going to have a hard time getting out of here. I never was good with directions. Another hall went to the left. There wasn't much to this place so I could probably get out of here easily.

I close the door behind me and start walking down the long hall in front of me. I pushed open a door with a window in it at the end of the hall. I found myself in a rather big room filled with people waiting in line and eating at long tables with benches attached to them. I spotted the blond boy eating at a table in a more closed off area. He didn't have his red coat on that made him so easy to spot. I turned around without looking at him twice and left the room.

That obviously wasn't the way out. I walked back down the hall and turned down the other hall. I found myself in the same room. I didn't see the boy so I walked in and looked around for the door that led outside. I couldn't help but feel self conscious with all the people around.

Maybe it was because I wasn't focusing on what it was that I was looking for but, I couldn't find the door that led out of this place. What was it with me and not being able to find my way out? I couldn't find my way out of a cardboard box when I was four and now I can't find my way out of a bigger box. I sighed and walked over to the table that Edward was sitting at. I sat as far away from him as I could while also keeping away from the other people. I wanted him to help me but I didn't want to have to ask him. I rested my head in my left palm and looked away from him.

I started hearing the words 'little girl' used a lot and I soon figured out that people were talking about me. It was the other people who were sitting at the same long table as me. 'She's too young to be in the military.' This confused me. Where exactly was I? I looked timidly at the men that were talking about me then glanced over at Edward. He was looking this way, he looked angry and surprised at the same time. I got up and continued to try and find my way out of here.

I ended heading back to the room that I had come out of. The door was locked and I tried twisting the door handle and tried pushing and pulling the door a few times. I heard it open from the other side. It opened and I saw the armored man on the other side. I looked up at him with big eyes and I suddenly became aware of how loud my heart beat was. I looked at the base boards of the wall and sad nothing.

'Did you find my brother?' His voice was young, it was amazingly cute. My face turned red when I heard him talk. But, who did he mean by his 'brother'? Did he mean the little boy who he was always with? Those two were posing as the Elric brothers so of course they must have been brothers. But the armored man seemed so much older then the little sidekick. Still wondering I nodded without looking up. I didn't want to have him explain himself.

'You might as well come inside. Unless you have somewhere else you need to be,' he moved out of the way so I could walk inside. I did have somewhere I needed to be but, I didn't know how to get there. I stepped into the room and walked over to the bed I woke up in. I noticed the small boys coat this time. It was on the back of the other bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed across from the boys and folded my hands in one another.

'My brother was worried about you,' his voice startled me and I looked up at him but then back down at my hands. 'He brought you here in the middle of the night saying you had a concussion from hitting your head on the ground.' A concussion? Is that why I felt so tired after I hit my head? I thought it was because it was late. 'It was a good thing that you woke up,' he sat down on the bed across from me. My heart started beating faster and my face felt flushed. I covered my cheeks with my hands to try and cool them down but it wasn't working.

The door opened and both the armored man's and my attention were caught by it. 'I can't think of anything to do today, Al,' the small blond boy walked in through the door. I looked up at the armored man thinking about what the blond boy had called him. Al, his name must have been Al. That didn't seem like much of a name. I wonder if it's short for anything.

'You're still here?' That question was directed at me, I knew that. I looked over at the short blond boy with an annoyed look on my face. 'I thought you left after you heard those men talking about you.' He looked at me then at Al. He walked passed me and grabbed his coat off the bed. I stood up and walked to the door. I stopped and looked at my hand as it lay on the door handle.

'Thanks,' I said quietly but it sounded loud in my mind. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I stood out in the hallway thinking about which way it was to get out of here.

The door behind me opened and I jumped and started walking to the left.

'Hey!' I head a voice say. It was that blond boys voice, well that who it sounded like. It definitely wasn't the armored man's voice, and now that I think about it he isn't an armored man at all, he's a child just like me.

I looked behind me to see if it was me that he was calling. Sure enough it was. He walked beside me and asked, 'where do you live? I can walk you home.' I sighed.

'Do you know a place called Xenotime?' I asked. There was a pause then he replied with yes.

'Well, that's my home.' I walked a little faster to try and get away from him. He was short I should have been faster then him but he caught up to me pretty quickly.

'Why are you in such a rush?' He asked.

'I just want to go home,' I answered shyly. I really didn't know how to answer that.

'Well, where do you live? Al and I can take you to your house, unless you don't want us to help you out. You seem down all the time.'

'I'm sorry if I can't seem to stop making mistakes!' I was walking faster now. That shorty was really starting to piss me off. I still hadn't found Mindy and now I was in big trouble for leaving the house in the first place. I stopped at the doors leading to the big eating area. I didn't know the way out of here and even if I did I wouldn't be able to get back home.

I sighed and turned around keeping my eyes on the wall. 'I need your help,' I said blushing. I didn't want to ask them for help, but considering all the crap I've put them through, they're my best options. It's not like any other person in this building would be willing to help me out.

The look one the little kids face made me very annoyed. He looked so smug, like he was the king and I was the tiny servant.

'Alight then, where is it that you live?' Ed asked. I told him the address of the house I was living in now. They lead me out and soon enough we were close to the train station. I wasn't much of a conversation starter besides I felt depressed about not being able to find Mindy. The brothers seemed to be talking a lot though. It was nice to listen to the armored man's voice. It was sweet and gentle. I loved it.

'Hey's, whatcha doing walking around with a huge armor on?' A man with a group of at least five cut in front of us. The leader seemed to slur his words. We stopped and I took a few steps back to hide behind the two of the boys.

'Isn't it a little earlier to be drinking?' Ed said. He looked confident with his hands in his pockets and annoyed keeping his eyes on the drunken man in front of us. I didn't know if his other men where drunk as well but I didn't want to stay to find out.

'What'd you say you lil' punk?' The man looked angrily at Edward then glanced over at me. I moved behind the armored man so he couldn't see me. Maybe if he didn't see me he would forget I wasn't here.

'Don't you 'men' have somewhere to be?' Ed didn't move on bit. I couldn't see the drunken bunch now that I was behind a wall of protection.

'We're's here to punishes punks like you,' his terrible grammar made me giggle but I quickly covered my month and hoped that no one heard me.

'Are you's laughing at me?' He steeped closer to Ed and I could see him now. Ed didn't move and the man looked irritated and I put both my hands on the back of the armor and watch cowardly as this happened. There was no violence, yet. I really hoped that a fight wouldn't take place, and then I would really be useless to help at all.

He sees me again and this time he glares at me with a saggy face and death ridden eyes. No one moved. We all stood there standing our ground, though _I_ was too scared to move. I knew that he wouldn't make a move towards me while these two where around. The 'Drunken army' (as I called them) circled around us. I watched as they moved around us. Edward and Al didn't move even though there were five men around us and one man interrogating Ed.

There was a long silence as the sun beat down on the houses around us casting us into a dark shadow. The man closest to me started charging. I stood there frozen I couldn't move out of the way in time. This guy had a knife in his hands and was coming straight for me. Suddenly there was a stream of light and with that cue a huge wall was build around me. It was a bit taller then I and it surrounded me. It just came out of no where. How in the world can something like that happen? Are these guys magic? Was this wall meant to keep me safe or to trap me? I was confused but I just stood there listening as this quarrel started to get out of hand.

'What the hell is this?' The voice sounded close to me so it must have been the man who tried to strike us from behind. There was no answer from anyone. I heard people moving and soon there was a loud bang from the behind me. I turned around and saw that no one was behind me but there was someone above me. The drunken man was climbing over the round wall.

'This wall must have seemed pretty big to someone the size of you,' I heard a voice say. It didn't come from the man who was trying to get over the round wall. I listened to loud screams and yelps coming from the other side of the wall. I remembered back to when I called Ed 'short' that night and considering what that one man said, I soon figured that he must have been ticked.

The guy that was on the wall was dragged down and I quickly took his place. I wanted to see what was going on, though I didn't want to be a part of it. I saw three men on the ground and the leader was being beaten by Al. I clung to the wall trying my hardest to stay up. My feet didn't touch the ground and I didn't have very much upper body strange to keep myself up.

I jumped back down as soon as Al had dropped the leader on the ground and left my sight. I heard two other bodies hit the ground and I jumped up onto the wall opposite of me to see the action. It was funny watching this battle. Ed only started attacking once that man implied that he was short. I looked sympathetically at all the bodies lying around me. I really hoped that they'd be okay, but they disserved it.

Edward started to walk away but Al stopped him and he pointed back at me. I hopped down from the wall and waited for someone to get me out of here as soon as possible. It took longer then I hoped it would but soon the wall was taken down and to my surprise it was Al that was standing there. I was expecting Edward to have taken the wall down but I was actually pretty happy to see him standing there.

He was a bit intimidating at first but as soon as he started talking I calmed down and felt happy, it sort of felt like he was my savor.

'Sorry you had to be in there for so long,' he said looking up ahead at Edwards back. He started walking and I fallowed after him. I walked a little behind Al, though I kept staring up at him.

'Ed lost his temper and started beating those guys two at a time.' I wasn't really listening to what he said I was just listening to the sound of his voice.

'You weren't hurt where you?' His question caught my attention and I listened to him this time. It made me happy to have someone ask me that question.

'No,' I said loud and clear. I looked behind me and looked back at the men still lying on the ground. I turned back and asked, 'They'll be okay, won't they?' I heard him laugh and while walking he turned around to look at me.

'Though, brother did get out of control I think they'll be just fine.' His voice made me smile and I could feel my face getting flushed. He looked back in front of him and I stared at him a little longer before I watched where my feet where taking me.

I still was wondering whether these two were the real Elric brother or not, but I didn't think that they were bad people. I actually liked them quite a bit. I was almost sure that I could trust them with my life now. Though, I do think that saying that is going a little too far.

I walked a little faster to catch up with Edward and soon I had to slow my pace to stay at his speed. I looked around at the surroundings. They looked familiar, though everything here looked the same to me. I heard a train whistle off in the distance and I jumped a little with joy. I felt like I was going back to Xenotime and soon everything would be okay.

'You said you home is Xenotime, right?' His question startled me more then the whistle did. But he was right, my home was Xenotime. That's where I was born and raised. Now I'm here in this lump of a city.

'Yes, that's right,' I looked over at him with wonder in my eyes. I wondered if he was going to take me on a train back to my home town.

'I was just at Xenotime. There was an illness there,' he kept his eyes in front and his hands remanded in his pockets. 'There were also two boys there calling themselves the Elric brothers.' I was focusing on what he was saying now rather then what I thought was going to happen. 'How long have you lived there?' He asked looking at me. I sighed and pondered the question for a while. I looked at the sky then back down at his slightly annoyed face.

'Thirteen years,' I said proud and peppy 'we just moved here,' I added.

'So you must have known about the phony Elric's and the illness,' He looked excited for some reason. But I thought that _these_ guys where the fake Elric brothers.

'Yeah, I knew about them. And the sickness is why we moved.' I looked back at the sky. It was nice today. Only some clouds lingered in the sky. I knew that I was going to be in big trouble when I got home but, I though that the sky looked fascinating today.

'Wait,' he said in shock 'you didn't think that we were the fake Elric's did you?' I looked back down at him.

'Yeah, I _do_,' I said 'I don't know much about them but they are trying to stop the huge epidemic from continuing.' Edward looked a bit taken by surprise.

'It was me, us, Al and I, who stopped that town from being killed,' Ed was still looking at me and I was still thinking about how something like this could be possible.

'Then who were the 'phony' brothers?' I asked as we walked. Al came up behind us and we were all in the conversation now.

'The fake Elric brothers were Russell and Fletcher Tringham,' Al said 'they were pretending to be us.'

'Yeah,' Ed added 'They needed the authority to study the causes of the illness.' I get it now.

'So you guys found out the answer of why everyone was getting sick?' I asked.

'Of course, we did all the work in the end,' Ed said smugly.

'We did have help from Russell and Fletcher though,' Al added 'they did most of the research all we did was put the pieces together.'

'We so did all the work!' Ed yelled looking up at Al.

I trotted up ahead happily humming that same tune I always hum. It was true that I still had to find Mindy and that I was going to be in a whole lot of trouble when I got home. But, I was happy for now and that's what mattered. I skipped and hummed at the same time, sort of dancing to my music. I looked back at how far back the two boys were. I had no idea where I was going so I had to make sure that I didn't lose sight of them. I wasn't even sure if _they_ knew where they were going, but I trusted them either way.

I stopped and waited for them to catch up. I think that I just might have made two new friends today.

Of course I was in a lot of trouble when I got home but, Ed and Al explained everything to my mother and father. They were glad that I was safe and they gave they're thanks to the two for looking after me when I got my concussion.

I waved good bye to them both with Mindy in my arms. Apparently Van found her outside this morning. I went through all that trouble and she didn't even go anywhere. Oh well, I can't say that it was a complete waste of my time. I learned a lot and I made two new friends I can trust with my life.


	5. Chapter 5 Alphonse

Chapter 5 Alphonse

I couldn't help but think about the way I found her looking at me. Did she think I was strange? Maybe she thought that my voice didn't match the size of this armor.

'Al?' I quickly jump out of my obsession and look down at my brother. 'There's something wrong with you. You've been acting weird ever since that girl came along.' I'm sure he's right but I can't seem to get her out of my head. I think she's taken over my brain.

'I'm hungry,' I hear Ed say. It was only about eleven AM and he just ate morning. We head to a diner in the market and take a seat there. The waiter comes and Ed orders, though I'm not paying attention. I find myself thinking about that girl again. Come to think of it, what was her name? I find myself in a daze until Ed snaps me out of it with his fork scratching across the plate. I hate that sound, most people did.

I see him looking at me with an irritable look.

'What's up with you Al?' He asks taking a bit out of his lunch. I really don't know what's wrong with me. It's that girl! But what is so interesting about her?

'What was that girl's name?' I ask Ed almost afraid of his answer.

'Umm,' he swallows then says, 'Tarri, I think.' I knew it, my brother's terrible at names.

Ed finishes his meal and leaves the money on the table. We walk out of the outdoor dining area and something makes me stop. I look around and spot a few kids running around the market then, I see her, Tarri.

'What's up, Al?' Ed asks annoyed. I turn towards Ed and start to walk over to him. 'I'm fine,' I say but, I know that I'm still distracted. Before we start walking I look back at where she was standing and I see her look this way. I turn my head and continue to walk.

'Al!' I stopped dead. I look down at Ed and when I see him looking past me and I can't help but notice how happy he looked. I turn around and look down at Tarri.

'What are you guys doing here?' Her voice sounded so happy and light today. The way the sun hit her short brown hair made her almost glow. 'Are you shopping?' She asks. Ed's the first to answer.

'We just finished eating and we're heading to the library,'

'We are?' I ask. He never said anything about the library. Ed sounded oddly calm as for me I must have sounded like a giddy boy.

'I thought you wouldn't be allowed to go out of the house.' Ed, what a stupid thing to say!

'Well, yeah. I'm not allowed out of the house, but today my mother and father are out so Van took me shopping. He showed me to the stream too.' I can't believe Ed sounded like he knew everything about her life. Wait, am I getting upset?

'Wait here,' she said 'I want you to meet someone.' She ran off and we stood there waiting for her to come back. She came back a few moments later with an older boy in hand. He was holding a bag filled with food. His hair was a bit longer then Tarri's and it was red like fire.

'Ed, Al,' she said 'this is my brother, Van.' She looked so happy with her brother. Then that we have in common. 'Van,' she continued 'these are the boys that saved me,' she paused 'what? Four times now?' He sort of gave us both a blank face glare. It was hard to see what he was thinking.

'Well, nice to meet you.' That's all he said in a plain tone then walked away.

'Thanks a lot for always helping me you guys.' She said first looking at Van then at us.

'You sound happy today,' Ed said with a small smile on his face. I wish I could show her how happy I was that she was happy. There was that time yesterday when she was skipping ahead of Ed and me that she seemed happy.

'I like how sunny it is today, and I have Van with me,' she looked over her shoulder to try and spot him. She turns back to use smiling 'I love Van. He's the best big brother!' For a second, when she said 'I love' I felt like I was going to fall apart. I've really got to stop getting so worked up about such silly things.

'Well, I've got to go,' she sounded cheery when she said this, it was sort of cute. 'Have fun at the library.' With that she too ran off into the crowds' of people.

'Alright, Al let's go,' Ed said as he turned and walked off. I stood there for a few seconds then chased after him.

'Why are we headed to the Library, brother?' I asked.

'The Colonel told me about an alchemist named Marco.'

'Does he have something to do with the Philosopher's stone?'

'Yeah.' As soon as we reached the library it turned out that there were no records of Dr. Marco anywhere.

'Wouldn't you know it, he's been erased from all the record books!' Ed was really ticked about this. 'That Damn Mustange is hiding something from us!'

'So what are we going to do?' I asked. Knowing Ed, he'd resort to violence.

'I'll have to beat the information out of him.' I knew it.

We did need leads and this was the only one we have so far.

'You know you have your examination coming up, Ed,' Maes Hughes was standing behind us.

'That's right. You have to renew your State Alchemy license,' I said. It's been three years since he passed the entrance exams.

'I'll tell you about all your options later,' Hughes was cut off by Ed as soon as he started talking.

'Say, Hughes,' he sure did sound happy now. 'Is it possible for me to take the exams by fighting another alchemist?' What was Ed getting at?

'Well, yeah. There has been some officers who have faced off each other to show off they're skills. But who were planning on fighting?'

'I know just the person,' he looked over at me 'right, Al?'

'Uh-oh,' I groaned. This was his chance to beat the Colonel for information.


	6. Chapter 6 Tarri

Chapter 6 Tarri

Seeing those two was great, I've gotten to like them. Though, they're more or less just acquaintances they did save me a few times. I'm certainly in they're debt, though I would never admit it to anyone.

I was still grounded and I was fine with that, though my mother kept giving me a hard time every time I got up in the morning. She was making sure that I didn't go anywhere. 'You have to make sure that you tell us when Mindy or Rosie, for that matter, runs off, even though it was your fault for letting her out in the first place.' That was one of the nicer things she's said to me in the past day.

I was spending most of my time with Mindy this morning and there was nothing fun I could do. After Van and I got back from shopping I had to pretend like I never went so my parents wouldn't know that I was out. Not to mention my brother wasn't talking much today so there were no conversations with him.

It was only about two o'clock so I still had a lot of time to do nothing. But, lazing around didn't last to long when my mother came into my room and demanded me to get outside and water the flowers.

'It just rained two days ago, how much…,' my mother cut me off

'Just go do it,' that's all she said before leaving my room. I know she was expecting me to leave now because she left my door open. That woman was way too easy to read, but at times like these I wish she weren't.

I rolled Mindy off of me and ducked my head when getting off my bed as to not hit my skull on my top bunk. I sat on the edge of my bed and stretched. It had rained and mom knew that, she must have just wanted to get me as tired as I could. I suppose it makes sense, she was ticked at me after all.

I trudged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I was hungry.

'What are you doing?' I hear my mother say impatiently. I don't bother to look at her, her tune was really rude and I didn't like that.

'I'm hungry, is that a crime?' Uh-oh, I shouldn't have said that last part, she's going to be even angrier with me. I froze looking up in the cupboard. I stopped looking for food and braced for what ever my mother was going to say.

'No it's not,' she said. She sounded sad, something was wrong; she was missing that usual spark that made her explode at anything. I watched her move from the window to the hallway and soon she was out of my site. I turned my attention back to the food and grabbed a box down with granola bars in it. After pulling one out I head to the living room and sit down on the coach.

I slowly ate then got up and walked over to the door. I slipped on my hiking shoes and turned the handle on the front door. I closed it behind me and stepped out on to the brick steps that stood outside the house. The sky was blue and bright. I took this as a sign, a sign that maybe I'd see the Elric's again. That would be great!

I walked around the house into our backyard and looked around at all the beds of flowers I had to water. I stood with my hands on my hips and counted them. One, two, three, four … there were about five small beds and one large bush of carnations. That was six beds of flowers that I had to water and I had to water every inch of them. I slumped over and looked down at the ground. I didn't want to water all of these plants.

The sound of a window opening from behind my caught my attention and I turned around. My mother stuck her head out of the window.

'You'll have to go down to the creek and fill up the watering can,' she informed me. I sighed then she said, 'you can also de-wed the garden and you can pull out some herbs for later.' She pulled her head back inside and I sighed once more. She must be really ticked at me. She never makes me to do these kinds of chores usually it's just doing the dishes or dusting. This kind of stuff is torture for me, but I had to admit I did like being outside.

I walked over to the shed and opened up the door. I stepped inside and the door slammed behind me and made me jump. It was dark now so I opened the door again and used the light to scan the shed for the watering can. I couldn't find it so I took a step in and felt my foot hit something. I jumped back to where I was standing and stared blankly at my feet where the watering can lay on its side. I had just as hard a time finding things as I did finding my way. I picked it up and walked out. I flipped it upside down to make a snooty observation that all the water was gone.

I made my way down to the stream. Van showed it to me before we headed to the market today. It was so clean, so pure, it was amazing. It reminded me of home and so I decided when I was able to leave the house without having to leave because of chores, I was going to sit by there every day.

It was strange, mom knew that I didn't know my way around here and yet she seemed like she trusted me to find me way here. Uh-oh, what if she knew that I left with Van? Maybe that's why she's making me do all of this work.

I reached the creek and stood looking across it. The sun skidded across the flowing water and wind helped to push it along. It made me smile, and that was the thing I liked the most. I held the metal can in my right hand and continued to search across the land on the other side of the stream. The land over the water seemed like it belonged in a different town. It was green and the trees where bright and lively. A few dandy lions pocked out from between the blades of grass. It added colour to the sea of green. Though I knew that there would be houses and streets beyond the trees it didn't matter because I couldn't see them and that meant that this scene went on forever.

I spotted a wooden bridge further down the stream to my left. I thought that maybe, just maybe I could sit underneath a tree for little while. The walk was about fifteen minutes so I figured that I disserved a rest. I had to promise myself that I wouldn't rest for long I had to get back and finish my tasks. Besides if I got home late, again, my mother will surely bit my head off. Her spark may not have been there this morning but, soon enough it would come back and it would be a stupid stunt like that that would set her off.

I walked over the bridge and crossed it. It was sturdy and flat, it was nothing but a lot of wooden planks stuck together. It did get my across though, that's all that mattered. I tried looking for that one tree that stood out from the rest, but from this angle all the trees looked the same. I didn't care I just sat down at the one with the smallest amount of dirt around it. I rested my head on the trunk of the tree and placed the watering can next to me. I sat on the shaded side of the tree so the sun stated away from my face. The bridge was in my sight and though I closed my eyes I still knew that it was there.

I sat there with nothing on my mind, nothing to worry about, for the next few minutes all the events of the past two days locked themselves in the back cabinets of my mind. I sat there listening to the sound of the river and the noises of nature.

After a few minutes I opened my eyes and got up. I wiped the dirt off the back of my legs and skirt. I walked down to the river then stopped. It would be a dumb idea to fill the watering can up while I still had to cross the bridge. I ran across the bridge and slid down the bank on the river. It was wet and my shoes got muddy but I didn't mine. I put the watering can up on the grass and rolled up the sleeves of my navy blue shirt. I picked up the watering can once more and went to bunk it in the water. Before the can touched the water I slipped and started falling. I dropped the watering can in the mud and I reached out for the grassy ledge but I only managed to pull out a few stands of grass. I fell on my back in the shallow water of the stream.

I stood up shaking. The fall was terrifying and now my back hurt. It wasn't fair, did I really disserve this? My hands were wet, my back, my skirt my arms, everything except my front was wet. I thought about rolling around to get completely wet that way it wouldn't feel as weird, the way everything would be evened out. But I didn't, being this wet was fine enough. Trying to calm myself I picked up the watering can and plunked it into the stream. It took it a while to fill up and I had to move it around quite a bit. I walked out of the creek with the right side of my body weighing more then my left and started on my way home.

I switched hands after a while and waved the back of my skirt to help dry it. I stumbled through a few streets to reach my house. An automobile appeared in my site and I quickly moved over to the side of the street so I wouldn't get hit. I set the watering can down and took a break, there was about 9 liters of water inside this thing and it was heavy has hell. The metal handle wasn't very comfortable ether. It kept digging to my hand. It wasn't very fun carrying this thing all the way back to my house.

I watched as a few people walked past me. As I rolled down my sleeves to let them dry I spotted a black blur up the street. I really need to start wearing glasses, I think squinting to try and get a better look at the blur. It's moving, it's a person, but I still don't know who it is. Maybe, it's Edward. If it was he wasn't wearing his red jacket, or is it brown? I can't remember. Instead of waiting for him to come closer to me I picked up the watering can and started walking towards him. He started coming into my sight and saw that same gold strand of hair that Edward always had on the top of his head. It was him, I wonder if Al was with him too, though I think I would have spotted him by now.

I wanted to get his attention but I found myself too self conscious to speak to him. I was wet and muddy, and besides it wasn't time to start a conversation. I continued walking but as I got closer I watched him walk on the opposite side of the street. I felt something hit the watering can, which I was carrying in both of my hands, push into my legs. The watering can went flying and I fell to the ground. I opened up my eyes to the feel of water falling all over me and I noticed a small boy lying on top of me. He sat up and looked behind him then he stood up.

'Sorry about that,' he said before running off. He was about seven or eight years old. I watched as a group of kids ran passed me hollering at the boy. One boy kicked my watering can to the side. I sat there in absolute amazement. I looked down at my clothes and pulled my shirt out to look at the water all over it. I looked around at all the people staring at me as they passed. My hands shook as they formed into fists I sat there now with the front and back of me wet, my top, and my skirt and now even parts of my hair were all wet.

I was ticked, I felt like I was going to scream but I just got up and swept my watering can into my hands. I turned around and pumped my legs and fast as I could without running and hurried back to the creek. My luck was worse then any other person I've ever meet. Day after day I find myself in annoying situations.

I looked straight ahead and paid no attention to anyone around me. The people walking around me moved out of the way because I certainly wasn't going to move out of there's.

'Hey,' I hear someone shout. It snaps me out of my rampage and I look around while slowing down my pace. It probably wasn't directed at me any way but a small thought in my mind was hoping that it was Edward calling me. I started looking around for him. I can't see him anywhere. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I continued walking and felt and hand land on my shoulder. I turned around with a twinkle in my eyes. I smiled when I cam face to face with Edward.

'You're offal happy for someone who just got knocked over,' he said acknowledging my smile. I frowned remembering how ticked I was and with the balance of my two emotions I was calm again.


	7. Chapter 7 Edward

Chapter 7 Edward

'Where's Al?' Tarri asked looking up as if she were looking at an invisible Al. I couldn't believe that was the first thing she had to say. I looked her up and down and tilted my head. She looked back at me and it made me jump a little. It was strange, she looked so pathetic yesterday and the night before and now she looked so happy. She had this kind of glow to her like she was being filled with happiness.

'You're all wet,' I point out bluntly. She looks down at her clothes as if she didn't know.

'Well would you look at that,' she said sarcastically keeping her eyes on her body. She looked back up at me and said 'I've had a bad day. Though,' her words caught my attention 'it started off okay. Seeing you and Al made me happy.' This morning was the only time I'd ever seen her that happy and I was a part of her happiness. 'What are you doing out anyway?' She asked holding the watering can in both hands.

'Nothing much,' I said. Actually, I was out to clear my head. I knew that I wasn't going to get any information until tomorrow so I decided to distract myself. And besides, it's not like I needed to train to fight Mustange. I looked down at her wet clothes and the now empty watering can. This might just be the perfect distraction.

'Why are you wondering out here? Is your mother still not home?' I wondered. She was definitely in trouble but maybe she snuck out of the house. I used to do that when I was upset with my mother or Al.

'No,' she said 'she's home, but this is my part of my punishment.' She had to water flowers? That was her punishment? I don't remember seeing any flowers around her house when Al and I took her home. 'I have to water,' she put the watering can in her left hand and started counting off the things she had to do on her right hand 'pull the weeds and harvest the herbs.' That didn't seem too bad. Her house wasn't that big so it wasn't like she was working on a farm.

I looked her up and down again this time when I looked back up at her face looked red. 'Here,' I sighed. I clapped my hands together and placed my left hand on her right shoulder. The water on her clothes started drying and once I couldn't see any water I took my hand off. 'There,' I said looking proudly at my work.

When I looked up the look in her eyes was one of amazement. 'What's up?' I asked though I sort of already knew the answer. I told her about how my brother and I where the real Elric's and she knew who the fake Elric's were. She must have known that we were alchemist or maybe she thought that the fake Elric's were the only ones who used alchemy. Maybe she didn't even now that the Elric brothers used alchemy.

'That was awesome!' She shouted. 'Tell me how you did that. It was like magic!' So maybe she didn't know that we were alchemists. Explaining it fully to her would be a pain.

'It's not magic, its alchemy,' I laughed 'didn't you know that the Elric brothers were alchemists?' She put in her hand on her chin and tilted her head. She was looking to the right so she must have been looking back into her past. Maybe she didn't know anything about the fake Elric's. I suppose it is possible that she may have never met them.

'What'd you do with the water?' she said looking around her and inside the watering can.

'I –' I stopped myself. I had to tell this to her simply. If she couldn't tell that that was alchemy she probably wouldn't know what I was saying if I used specific terms. 'I made the water evaporate.'

'Hmm,' she hummed 'thanks!' She would be happy to get that water off of her. I knew that I hated being wet. 'I have to go back to the stream, thanks to that kid,' she sighed. 'Do you want to come with me, since you're doing 'nothing'?' She was mocking me. Just for that I should say no but, I found myself agreeing anyway.

I fallowed her to the stream where she brought the water from in the first place. We didn't say much though she seemed offal happy. She stayed ahead of me the way Winry used to when we were little. We stopped at the creek and she turned around and held the watering can out in front of her like she wanted me to take it.

'Huh?' I said looking at her hand on the handle.

'You do it,' she said. Was she serious? Did she drag me all the way here just so I could do it for her? No way!

'Do it yourself,' I shot back.

'Please,' she said in a whiney voice. I sighed and took the watering can from her not darning to look up at her satisfaction. I walked down to the stream and dunked the can into the flowing water while holding on to the ledge of grass. Once I got the watering can as full as I could I pulled it up with my right hand and to my surprise Tarri wasn't around.

'Uhh,' I breathed looking around. I finally spotted her at least ten meters away from me up the hill that we traveled over to get here from town. 'Hey!' I shouted after her 'come and get your watering can!' There was no way that I was going to carry this all the way up there to her.

'Come on, Ed!' I hear her shout from the top of the hill like she didn't even hear me. My name sounded strange coming from her mouth but I pushed the thought aside. I shook my head and repeated myself 'you come get it!' After that she ran off and I couldn't see her anymore.

I trudge angrily up the hill carrying the watering can still filled with water. I spotted her standing on the dirt trail that, after a few minutes of walking, led us back into town.

'Hey!' I shouted firmly at her. She just ran off up the path then stopped and looked back at me. Was she making me fallow her? She was, wasn't she? She was making _me_ carry this heavy thing. I put the watering can down on the ground and looked at her off in the distance. I folded my arms. There was no way I was going to carry this thing any further she was going to have to came back and picked this thing up herself.

I put my hands in my pants pockets and started walking towards her. I was sure that if I just left it there that she would have to go pick it up herself. I _knew_ that she would have to go back and get it herself because I sure as hell wasn't doing it.


	8. Chapter 8 Tarri

Chapter 8 Tarri

'What are you doing?' I asked him as he walked past me with his hands in his pockets.

'I'm walking,' he said mocking me. He continued walking up the path and I stared at his back with a surprised look on my face. It was sort of a shock that my plan didn't work, but then again, something inside me knew that it wouldn't.

I looked back and forth from him to the watering can. I pouted as I watched him walk further away. I ran back down the path and picked up the watering can in both my hands and stormed back up the path as fast as I could.

This was not what I wanted; I wanted him to carry it. I did carry this thing around once already and now I have to do it again even though I have someone to help me but, even now he's walking away! Some help…

I continued the sulk as I stumbled my way back into town. I was all alone again but this time I was ticked off. I was walking through town the same way I was before I got knocked over. I tried my best to look pleasant as I walked but my frown and pricing cold eyes started straight ahead.

I made sure that no one would knock into me. I glared at almost every person the walked past me. Then I spotted the same group of kids that ran me over. I glared at them the hardest hoping that they would spot me and dare not come near me. Luckily they did stay away though it was at they're own desire and not because of my glare.

I swear I could feel evil almost pouring out of me like steam but I was sure that that wasn't happing. I wished that I could just get today over with. Nothing about today was any good, not even seeing Edward. I tightened my grip on the watering can until it started to twist my skin.

'Ouch,' I yelped. I loosened my grip though it still hurt to carry this heavy thing around. I soon spotted my house and let out a sigh of relief. I was almost there and soon enough this painful day would be over.

I stumbled into the backyard and traveled over to the large bed of sunflowers. I put the watering can down on the grass and kneeled down beside the rock barrier the surrounded the soft soil. I could see a few weeds, or what looked like weeds, growing out from under the thick steams of the sunflowers. I decided to start there, one weed at a time.

I knew that a few hours must have pasted and I was proud of myself for working for this long. I had pulled most of the weeds out of all the beds and I was dirty and tired and I still had to water.

I wanted to leave and have a nice long brake and there was only one way I was going to be able to do that. I had to empty the watering can and I also had to take it with me. That way my mother would think that I was out refilling it. In a way I would be but, I would take longer and I would also be relaxing by the stream.

I tipped the can under the sunflowers and wet random spots of the soil. I cursed the slow flow of water as it fell out of the watering can. As the last drop fell out I sprang up and ran over to the gate. I pushed it opening and ran out. Maybe if I was lucky I would spot Edward and get him to carry the watering can again. Though that plan didn't work the first time I'm sure I could try it again.

I reached the stream without having seen Edward which didn't sadden me a whole lot. I crossed the stream and tossed the watering can on the ground. I sat down and leaned against the closest tree by the stream. Stretching my legs out and closing my eyes and listened to the afternoon sounds, the warm breeze messing up the top of my hair. I could hear birds in the tree tops and I tried to ignore the buzzing of the bugs.

I felt something hit my shoulder and without opening my eyes I said, almost yelled, 'unbelievable!' I opened my eyes and glanced at my shoulder. Dripping down my right shoulder was a white splotch of bird poop. I wasn't having a very good day at all today.

I got up and walked over to the stream. Kneeling down I scooped up some water in my left hand and tried to wash the crud off. I was frustrated and when I tried keeping my shirt as dry as possible the water splashed my front and rolled down my back. I felt like screaming and if I could I would stab the water.

'Think of something positive,' I muttered to myself 'bird poop is supposed to be good luck right? I mean what are the chances of a bird using you as a cruel joke?' I laughed at that and I stated to feel a bit lighter. Maybe something good would happen today, now that I've been blessed with the grace of birds anything can happen. And with that thought came my good luck, a baseball flying towards the back of my head at, God knows how fast, and knocking my head forward.

My heart was racing now with both embarrassment and anger. What stupid kid would throw a ball at a girls head? I turned my head with narrow eyes. I didn't spot anybody in the thin bush of trees so I got up slowly and grabbed my watering can.

'Go,' I heard someone say from a far distance. A small boy slid out of the trees and walked towards me looking at the ground. He looked familiar too familiar and as he walked closer I started getting angrier and angrier at this little boy. This was the same kid that knocked me over making me poor water all over myself.

He stopped in front of me and said in a very quiet voice, 'sorry.' I relaxed quite a bit hearing those words they made me forgive him completely. He must have had a hard time saying them to me. I could tell he felt bad and he really was sorry that's why it was so easy to forgive him. I sighed and knelt down on one knee. This made me shorter than him but at least he could see me even with his head down.

'I'm very happy you said that to me,' I stared calmly 'I know how hard it is to apologize sometimes so, I'd like to say thank you,'

He looked at me with happy brown eyes. 'You're welcome,' he said and then turned around and walked back the way he came. I stood up calmly and watched and an older boy, probably his older brother walked with the boy out of the trees. He was holding a bat over his shoulder and two gloves in the other hand. His hair was a cute sandy brown which made me think that the two might not be brothers because of the younger brother's dark brown hair.

Baseball, I though. Baseball…ball. They're ball! I turned back to the stream to look for the ball and spotted a very cool looking Edward. My heart jumped when I laid eyes on him. He wasn't wearing his red jacket but he seemed to have another black jacket. He was holding the ball in his right hand and looking at it. What was so interesting about the ball?

'I think you should return this,' he said tossing the ball across the stream. I tried to catch it but it hit my finger and fell into the stream.

'Shit,' I mumbled as it rolled in the water. I went to reach for it but pulled back when a white glove picked it up instead.

'You're a real klutz,' he said handing me the ball while standing in the stream.

'And you're wet.' I grabbed the ball out of his hand and raced after the two boys. Running through the clearing of the trees I say the friendly neighborhood on the other side. It looked bright and playful unlike the side of town that I live on. I looked up and down the streets trying to spot the two boys. Unfortunately it looked like I wasn't fast enough to catch up to them and with my horrible sense of direction there was no way I was going to look for them.

I turned around with the ball in my hand. I turned it over trying to see what Edward was looking at before. Its colour was light and when I squeezed it it didn't feel as hard as a normal baseball. It took me a while to figure it out why Edward was so interested in this ball and that was because it was home made. I felt sad now, this ball must mean a lot to those two boys and here I was giving up on finding them.

I reached the stream again I looked around for Edward but he was gone and so was my watering can.

'Oh-no,' I said in a panic. I ran across the bridge and up the path leading towards my house. I tried to pace myself as I ran through the streets. I wasn't sure where I was going which was a very bad road for me to be on. I stopped and thought for a moment. Edward left and my watering can wasn't there so … he stole my watering can, that little toad!

I took off again with the baseball clutched in my hand. If he had my watering can I was going to beat him!


	9. Chapter 9 Edward

Chapter 9 Edward 

Once Tarri ran off with the baseball I saw her watering can lying in the sun. I jumped out of the stream and picked it up. I was still looking for a distraction since our first encounter this morning. I decided on a good deeds quest. Since Tarri had such a hard time getting her watering can home I was going to fill it up and take it to her house for her.

As I walked with the watering can in my right hand I tried recalling where it was that she lived. I walked past the spot where she got knocked over this morning which I have to admit was pretty funny.

I stopped and looked around. I couldn't remember where it was that she lived maybe Alphonse would remember. Now as I walked I noticed the sun starting the go down. The sky was still blue but it wasn't as blue as it was this morning. What if Tarri gets back and panics, I wonder if she would run around trying to find her missing watering can? Uh-oh.

I turned around and rushed back to the stream as fast as I could while trying not to spill any water. I was glad that I wasn't wearing my jacket it would have just gotten in the way. I remembered how Tarri couldn't find the exit of the building Al and I are staying at. This thought sent panic shooting through me like a lightning bolt. She has absolutely _no_ sense of direction!

I focused on getting to the stream and didn't stop for anything (not that there was much to stop for). This was the last time I did a good deed! I passed the spot where Tarri and I met this morning and then I saw that rushing girl headed straight for me. I felt relieved but at the same time I got the felling she wanted to trample me. I know she saw me she must have, but she wasn't slowing down. I stopped and waited for her to stop in front of me but she didn't stop. She walked right past me and while I was still surprised she walked past me I felt a thud on my back making me tumble forwards spilling water onto the leg of my pants. I spun around and stared angrily at the even angrier face of Tarri.

'What the hell were you thinking?' she yelled at me.

'I was trying to do you a favor,' I yelled back.

'By stealing my watering can? Yeah that's real helpful!'

'Fine then, take it back,' I pushed the watering can into her arms and saw the baseball still in her hand. 'You didn't return the baseball? And you call me a thief.' I shot back at her without thinking and I regretted it when she looked extremely offended by my comment.

She took the watering can in her hand and in one swift move she dumped the rest of the water over my head.

'What's your problem?' The words came out like a reflex, I said them before I could stop them. She turned around and walked back in the direction of the stream. I watched her then turned and started walking back to the military base.

Once I got back to the room I saw Al sitting still on his bed. He looked at me and whimpered, 'Brother, I was bored. Why are you wet?'

'Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have left you alone.' I grabbed a towel out of the small cabinet this place called a closet. 'I saw Tarri again today,' I started. I was going to continue with the story about how she overreacted and poured water all over my head but Al cut me off.

'You did?' He sounded excited, overly happy. I looked at him with a strange look on my face. Why is he so happy to hear that?

'Yeah, she was getting water from the stream and while I tried to do her a favor she dumped water over my head.'

'What did you do?' Al asked sounding annoyed with me.

'Why do you think I did something?' I said angrily

'Because you always do, and besides why would she just dump water on you if you didn't do anything?'

'Because she's a psycho …'

'Brother!' Al got up and stared down at me. 'You didn't just leave her did you?'

'She'll be fine …Why are you so worried about her?' I was starting to think Al's kind heart was starting to get into his head.

'You could tell just from the first time we met her that she didn't have any sense of direction!' He walked to the door and opened it.

'Where are you going?' I asked in a frustrated tone.

'To the stream,' he shot back at me. With that he closed the door and I was left alone wondering if I should fallow him.


End file.
